


Два года

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle for Azeroth, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hearthstone Knights of the Frozen Throne, Legion - Freeform, M/M, Pandaria, a problem with the age and human language, all the aus, beats and pieces
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: О разнице в возрасте. И о важности тишины. И ещё кое о чём. (драбблы и зарисовки по принцам. даже если некоторые уже перестали ими быть.)





	1. Два года (Пандария таймлайн, флафф, юмор)

**Author's Note:**

> ...а потом был онсен и сливовое вино, потому что хэдканоны у нас с Алекс по-ночному упоротые...
> 
> originally written in 2013 (September)

— Давай-ка ещё разок… Тебе два года.  
— Да, о Принц.  
— Два года.  
— Два драконьих года, да.  
— Ша меня раздери.  
Драконья мордашка Гневиона вытянулась в удивлении. Ещё ни разу на его памяти штормградский принц не позволял себе ругаться. Даже в отношении отца, который всё ещё требовал от своего отпрыска героического размахивания мечом и плясок на костях униженных врагов.  
Кажется, впервые в своей жизни Гневион потерял дар речи. Пару минут из его пасти вырывался только дым, а потом он всё-таки выдохнул:  
— Что тебя так удиви…  
— А совершеннолетие? Совершеннолетие у вас когда наступает? — Андуин никогда прежде не позволял себе перебивать кого-нибудь. День удивлений.  
— Совершеннолетие? — Гневион почесал лапкой за гребнем. "Совершенство лет" в его представлении было где-то слишком далеко, за Легионом и метафорическим миром во всём мире. До совершенства, пожалуй, не дотягивали даже Аспекты.  
— Ну да, совершеннолетие. С какого времени вы... это самое... - принц отчаянно пытался найти нужное слово, а потом облегчённо выдохнул, — можете пить?  
— Спиртное? Когда захочу, — дракончик мысленно подсчитал пузатые бутылки, оставшиеся после визитов этих так называемых "героев". А пили как настоящие злодеи. Может, в следующий раз не стоит так увлекаться комплиментами? Вдруг удастся сэкономить.

Объяснять двухлетнему дракону про совершеннолетие, это ты хорошо придумал, Ринн. Молодец.  
Но, во имя Света, что ещё он может сделать? Теперь, когда узнал, что неумело флиртует с двухлеткой.  
Стойте, флиртует?  
Гневион покосился на притихшего и приобретшего забавный алый оттенок принца. Он видел только один выход из ситуации.  
— Выпьешь?  
И обычно довольно сдержанно относящийся к выпивке штормградский принц ухватился за предложение, как утопающий за соломинку.


	2. Тишина (Легион таймлайн, юмор, лёгкий ангст, kinda отцовство)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> зарисовка, выуженная из моря wip'ов, написанная сразу после появления спойлеров про кладку (которые не оправдались, потому что на альфе был Гневион-Рафион, а после выхода - Смоляной Рог)  
> anyway, мы потеряли папку!Рафиона, но он навсегда в наших сердцах.   
> crack treated seriously. 
> 
> не знала, куда приткнуть, потому добавила сюда.

— Где ты был?  
В Андуине кипит злость пополам с горечью и — в этом он пока не признается даже себя — облегчение, словно с его головы стащили тяжёлый венец, и можно, наконец, вздохнуть. Хотя бы раз.  
В полутьме пещеры глаза Рафиона отчетливо пламенеют алым, и взгляд его ни за что не прочитать. Частички пепла оседают на штормградскую накидку. Андуин почти забыл, что такое драконье тепло, но теперь, когда его обволакивает запах дыма и подземного огня, он вздрагивает. Но не перестает кричать.  
Под каким камнем ты прятался? Какого вообще...  
Рафион делает шаг вперёд, прочь из тени, и прижимает палец к губам.  
— Не смей на меня шикать! — взрывается Андуин. С его языка почти срывается «Я теперь король!», но он вовремя останавливается. Ему вдруг нечем дышать. Слишком много жара. Это потому, что он в драконьей пещере, или потому, что рядом с этим чёртовым Чёрным Принцем? Снова. Наконец.  
Рафион делает ещё шаг, снова шикает, но это только распаляет Андуина ещё больше.   
Он затыкается только тогда, когда когтистая ладонь Принца аккуратно накрывает его рот.  
В тот же миг в темноте за ним шуршат крылья, и на свет выпархивают несколько крошечных дракончиков. Чёрных, как воды северного моря.  
Рафион вздыхает:   
— Ты всё-таки их разбудил, мой король.  
И Андуин теряет все слова, которыми хотел сделать больнее, ещё больнее — ранить так, как не хотел никогда и никого.  
Он не знает, что именно его удержало: тепло драконьей ладони, которая всё ещё в опасной близости от его лица, дюжина любопытных наивных глаз или мягкое «мой король».   
Наверное, всё это разом.


	3. Шёпот (AU, спасибо Hearthstone Knights of the Frozen Throne, драма)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> зарисовка, в которой стоит винить новое дополнение Хартстоуна - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=28fK2sZWL2M - и Веру, которая мне его показала.  
> у нас теперь есть официальный дарк!Андуин. (https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DEbkrjnXoAAdfpT.jpg)
> 
> EVERYONE DIES. me too apparently.

— Сила — обоюдоострый клинок. У меня был выбор...

Шёпот Андуина не обжигает привычно кожу. А ведь от этого не спасал даже внутренний огонь.   
Наверное, это имело какое-то отношение к тому, как губы Рафиона сами собой расплывались в улыбке, стоило ему только завидеть Ринна. Улыбку на полпути легко было превратить в ухмылку или усмешку — это превратилось в привычку.

— ...и я его сделал.

Мурашки бегут по шее, теряясь за чешуйчатым воротником.   
Шёпот Андуина похож на шёпот Древних, и Рафиону хочется бежать, срочно расправить крылья, умчаться так высоко, чтобы было трудно дышать.  
Его сковывает незнакомое чувство. Когда руку Ринна оборачивают лоскуты Бездны, он вдруг понимает. Это страх.  
Древние не имели над ним власти. Андуин — другое дело.  
Рафион боится. Но больше всего — не за себя.


	4. Дрожь (BfA таймлайн, AU, ангст)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> настроение — убивать, так что я решила сделать это в Ворде.  
> (вообще мы с Алекс kinda пишем с принцами АУшный флафф, так что надеюсь скоро внести;  
> а пока у меня только боль.)

У Гневиона дрожат руки.

Поменяйся они местами, в самый последний момент чужая рука не дрогнула бы. В этом весь Андуин Ринн: заложник веры и долга, неспособный избавиться от эмоций. Он бы никому не позволил сделать это за него: если бы голоса Древних обрушились на сына Смертокрыла рокочущим водопадом, разбивая все его принципы, разрывая привязанности и способность трезво мыслить, штормградский король вытянул бы Шаламейн из ножен и посмотрел в горящие безумием глаза перед тем, как нанести удар.

Каково это: убивать того, кого любишь?

Гневион перебрал все варианты, даже те, которые никто бы не одобрил. Перед Древними пасует даже Свет с его очищающим огнём и ослепительным фанатизмом. Даже неуловимая сила Аман’Тула. Даже время, которое не даёт попасть в нужный момент и выхватить последнего Ринна из цепких щупалец безумия.

Он всё-таки стал пешкой. Только не белой. А Гневион так и остался чёрным принцем: он пока ещё только учится отвечать за свои поступки. 

Шёпот Древних всё-таки добрался до него: пусть и через чужие уста.

И теперь он останется с ним навсегда, в воспоминаниях, от которых не избавиться.

Каково это: любить того, кого должен убить?

У Гневиона дрожат руки, и никто, кроме твари в пустой оболочке Андуина Ринна, этого не видит.


End file.
